


Hiccups

by sanakizaki



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: (mostly being idiots tho), F/F, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Sex, OT3, Polyamory, at one point you'll be like 'momo my poor sweet summer child'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanakizaki/pseuds/sanakizaki
Summary: What do you do when one of your girlfriends is having a bad case of hiccups and the other is simply Im Nayeon?





	Hiccups

"What's cookin'? Literally," Nayeon asked, her arms wrapping around her girlfriend's slim waist, sneaking under the pink apron the younger one was wearing. It was the one Momo chose when they went shopping for necessities the previous weekend. Apparently, a pink apron with a pig slash cow hybrid on it was a necessity.

Or maybe, _apparently_ \- Nayeon was just whipped.

"Nayeon, it's just pasta." Mina would sigh, but it would be for the fourth time in the past five minutes and Nayeon had only just gotten up. There was a whole day ahead of them.

"Pasta sounds good, but Myoui pasta sounds even better," Nayeon was quick to say, the playful tone not lost on Mina and the older one's intentions becoming clear when the tip of her nose traced Mina's neck, the action making Mina squirm and let out a high-pitched ' _stop, you're tickling me_ '. "Tickling you my ass," Nayeon scoffed against her skin, the younger one sighing at the profanity, "Admit it, there's another reason you're squirming."

"Nayeon," Mina yelped in embarrassment, struggling against the girl's hold, " _Jesus_ , stop distracting me," she said, carefully adding more pasta - piece by piece.

"You and your precious pasta," Nayeon grumbled and poked Mina's side.

"Nayeon!" The younger one scolded and looked around. "Let's give you a job. You can, uh," Mina's eyes stopped on the products for the sauce. _No, we need something easy. Her cooking abilities are tragic, after all. At least she's cute. A little annoying, but cute._ "Cut the tomatoes. Can you do that for me?"

Nayeon mumbled something in response, pretending to be indifferent, but the bounce in her step when she walked to get the cutting board gave out her actual feelings. What can she say - it always made her feel good about herself when Mina trusted her with something.

Mina couldn't help, but glance at the girl from time to time. It's not that she didn't trust her, but it was Nayeon and Nayeon _and_ a knife was not a good combination. Her suspicions were confirmed when after five minutes of complete silence she heard the older one let out another huff of annoyance.

"Nayeon, everything okay?"

"It's just-- _Jesus_ \-- Are these tomatoes made out of rock? Why can't I cut them? Maybe the knife is defective." A frown could be heard in Nayeon's voice. "Mina, tell me you didn't give me a defective knife. You won't do that to me, right?" She turned towards the other girl and squinted her eyes. "Or maybe you would. Is that a payback for that time I--"

"Nayeon, calm down," Mina couldn't help, but giggle. "I did not give you a defective knife. Come here, let me see that," Mina walked over to her girlfriend and wrapped one arm around her waist. She looked at Nayeon's hand holding the knife and back to Nayeon's face a few times, her smile faltering slowly. "Are you doing this on purpose?"

"What do you mean?" Nayeon scoffed, but genuine confusion was written on her face.

"Im Nayeon, why are you holding the knife upside down?" Mina asked, taking a deep breath and trying to stay calm. Usually, she found Nayeon's stupidity rather endearing. Not that Mina just called Nayeon stupid, but _hey_ - who holds a knife upside down without realizing even after ten minutes. This time it wasn't that endearing, because she was making this for Momo and it had to be perfect. "Look, you know that this is for Momo, right?" Mina started in a tone similar to how you will talk to a little kid.

"It's not like I did it on purpose." Nayeon crossed her arms, lifting her chin up and turning around to leave the room.

Mina shook her head. Her girlfriend just had to be like a child most of the time.

Wasn't she the oldest in the rela--

" _Hic!_ "

Both girls turned around to see Momo walking in the kitchen.

"Uh," Mina tilted her head, amused, "hello to you, too."

"Sorry guys, I think-- _hic_ \-- I have a problem." Momo said, the hiccup making her whole body jolt.

"Aweh, our Momoring is so cute," Nayeon exclaimed, pinching the girl's cheeks, the little argument with Mina long forgotten.

"Are you sure it's not some s-- _hic_ \-- serious deadly illness that will get me out of dance practice?" Momo asked with her lips resembling those of a fish, since Nayeon was still pinching her cheeks.

"Nayeon, let go of her. This looks painful," Mina commanded and Nayeon complied, albeit with a pout. Mina's gaze moved to the blonde, "And Momo, no. You will most certainly be able to attend dance practice."

Momo sighed, dejected.

* * *

Mina and Nayeon exchanged glances, looking back to the blonde who was sitting on the couch and throwing popcorn into her mouth between hiccups.

The younger one knew that it wasn't that serious, but she realized that when it came to Momo - _yes_ , it was serious. The girl nearly died choking on a piece of popcorn and Mina decided that they really needed to stop the hiccups or she would be left with one girlfriend.

When that one girlfriend was Nayeon, things could only end up ugly. Don't get her wrong, Nayeon was one of the best things that had happened to her, but the girl could be a bit too much without Momo balancing the things in their relationship.

_Or not_ , she sighed in her mind.

Nayeon was currently holding Momo's legs, trying to get her to stand on her head. The blonde kept hiccuping, nearly falling on it, and Mina's instinct was telling her to stop them before Momo breaks the glass table in their living room and they need to go to the emergency department.

_Again_.

"Come on, Moguri," Nayeon exclaimed, too excited for the situation, "We got you on your head, now you just need to-- " Nayeon glanced to her phone, "--recite the alphabet," she finished, trying to give the girl thumbs up and nearly letting go of the blonde's legs. "Simple as that."

"Nayeon."

"Minari, hi."

"No, I mean _Nayeon_."

The older one just hummed, not noticing Mina's tone.

"Let go of Momo."

"Oh, okay," Nayeon grinned and let go. _Quite literally._

* * *

A few mistakes and a crash later, with Mina putting a pink band-aid on Momo's forehead and Nayeon cleaning up the broken glass from their living room, their apartment was oddly quiet.

"Here," Mina leaned up to press a soft kiss over the band-aid. The blonde in front of her was no longer crying, but her eyes were still teary. Mina couldn't help, but find it cute. "All done."

"Thank you," Momo replied in a small voice. "Minari, I think that we cured the h-- _hic_ \-- hiccups." The girl frowned and shook her head. "No, my mistake. Still here."

Mina smiled.

"Come on, I know something which might help."

Mina led the girl to the kitchen, getting a spoonful of sugar and earning a grimace from Momo.

"Don't make that face, I read about this somewhere."

Momo sighed.

"Okay."

Nayeon walked just in time to see Mina getting the spoonful of sugar sprayed back in her face when Momo hiccuped before being able to swallow it.

* * *

"This is stupid."

"Don't be mean."

"Nayeon, this _is_ stupid. It will never work."

"Don't be so negative."

"Na--"

"Just try it," the older one exclaimed, her enthusiasm managing to get to the blonde, who was currently grinning. "See? Momo likes it, too."

Mina sighed.

"Come he-- _hic_ \-- here." Momo said, sending an alluring smile in Mina's way.

"Oh god, don't even try. You're as seductive as a baby penguin right now."

Rubbing her temples, the youngest one walked over to Momo. She could feel a headache incoming.

Looking up at the girl, she hooked a finger on the blonde's top and pulled her closed. Their noses brushed together and then their lips met, in what Mina believed was the stupidest idea Nayeon has ever had.

However, these thoughts vanished rather quickly with Momo's hand sneaking up under her shirt and Mina could feel the muscles of her stomach tightening under the blonde's fingers.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

Nayeon thought the same, watching the two from the side, fascination written all over her face.

Quite some time ago, she had realized that watching the two together was one of the most sensual things she has ever experienced. Especially, since both of them were dancers. One elegant and precise and the other raw and primal. Smooth and sultry against aggressive and passionate. Sometimes Nayeon got lost watching them dance with each other. _In more than one ways._

This time, Nayeon decided to join in and she was ready to embrace Momo from behind when the latter hiccuped again, forcing Mina to pull away.

There was a silence for a few seconds. An uncomfortable one.

"Disgusting."

"Nayeon!" Mina exclaimed, sending the older one an accusing look. "Don't be mean to her. You suggested--"

" _Hic!_ "

"Like I was saying, you suggested that we should--"

" _Hic!_ "

Nayeon squinted her eyes.

"Disgusting."

* * *

"No, you see, I'm sure that washing the dishes will help."

"Nayeo--"

"You talk too much today," she gave the younger one a pointed look. What a direct blow.

Mina mumbled something suspiciously similar to ' _make me stop, then_ '.

Momo walked in the room to the two arguing via exchanging sexually charged stares and she wasn't exactly complaining, but she was kind of cold with the clothes she was wearing or the lack there of. "Guys, are you sure that washing the car will actually do something for the hiccups?"

"Momo, who's the unnie? Yes, that's right - me. So-- _Momo_ , don't give me that look, I did not mean it in a dirty way," Nayeon chided the blonde.

Momo sighed.

"Okay, but why am I wearing a bikini?"

* * *

Mina wasn't sure how or why, but Momo washing the car while wearing the skimpy shred that Nayeon called a bikini somehow managed to stop the hiccups.

Or was it the activity that followed?

Whatever.

Anyway, right now the three of them were cuddled up in bed with the blonde no longer jolting the other two awake with her hiccups and it was the most peace that Mina had gotten for quite some time with her two girlfriends.

That was until a suspicious sound made Mina open her eyes.

"Tell me that wasn't a--"

" _Hic!_ "

"Im Nayeon, I told you not to drink that bottle of water so fast!"

"Ew, water."

"Momo!"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from and I always write notes before.. well, writing, but this time it was this one tumblr prompt that inspired me.
> 
> Sigh.. I love OT3's.


End file.
